Miley's Guilty Pleasure
by just.young.and.reckless
Summary: Someone knows Miley's secret and has been blackmailing her for two years, at first she was just keeping her secret safe but now she goes to him coz she wants to, even though she is going out with Oliver. MOLIVER and RILEY Couples! Don't like, Don't read!
1. Prologue

**Miley's Guilty Pleasure**

_**Miley's POV**_

I'm Miley or as most of you may know me as Hannah Montana, I'm 18 and I have been a pop star since I was 12, I didn't tell my two best friends, Lily and Oliver until I was 14, they were cool about it, well more then that coz they got some of the perks of being friends with Miss Montana. When I was 15, Oliver asked me out on a date, he told that he had loved me since he first met me and when he found out that I was Hannah he told me that he loved me even more. And so we went out on more dates and soon we were a couple. But not long after my 16th Birthday I done a Hannah concert and when it was over I was backstage in my dressing room and I took off the blonde wig which separates me from Hannah, not knowing that someone was watching. The next day 'he' came over and showed me a video of me taking off the wig. And from that day on he blackmailed me, if I didn't do as he said, if I didn't sleep with him, then he would tell the world my secret.

It's been two years since that day, for the first year I was just keeping my secret safe but now I go to him when ever I want, he always lets me in, he never turns me away, I'm not sure if he still has that video but now I didn't really care.

I use to say that I hated him but I think deep down I have always felt something for him, ever since our kiss.

So here I am now, I came over because I felt oddly empty, I often feel like this, even though I'm still with Oliver and don't get me wrong, I love Oliver and he loves me and we do things that normal couples do, go to the movies, go out for meals, or just spend time talking and cuddling on the sofa. I'm happy with him, I have given him my heart and he has never hurt me in any way, but that's just it, when I'm Oliver, everything is always the same. But when I'm with him, I feel so alive, he makes me feel complete when I feel empty. Another reason I go him is because I love the things he does to me, the way he uses his hands and how he knows how to tease me just that little bit more, bringing me closer to the edge were I get so close to falling.

But I love it.

Like I said before, I'm at his place now; I can feel him, I can feel his hands as they run down my legs, removing my black jeans. I can't see him as he has blindfolded me, he knows that I haven't been myself lately, so he said he wants me to have a night were the outside world doesn't matter and I can forget everything that's troubling me and he said to do this we will try something different, something we have never done before. So he removed my top and bra and he then tied my arms together above my head and then to the bed posts, stopping me from moving them whatsoever and then he put the blindfold over my blue eyes, and the world went dark.

Now I could hear him as he took off his shirt. Then I could feel him move onto the mattress. My body was already responding to his hands as he ran his fingers lightly up my waist and onto my breasts. I couldn't stop the moan coming from my throat as he rubbed my nipples in slow circles; it felt so good that I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming, but he wanted me to scream, I felt him remove one of his hands and replace it with his mouth and he started to suck strongly and that's when I cried out and arched my back into him. He kept sucking on one while his hand rubbed another. After a few minutes he started to kiss his way up my neck, I gasped when he started to nip at my pulse point.

I moaned even more as he kissed his way up my neck and then he started to nip at my ear lope and whispered "What do you want baby?"

I felt my voice shake "I…I want you to help me forget" I could feel him smile as he kissed his way up and down my neck.

"Why? Am I all you want?" He knows the answer but he always wants to tease me.

"Right now, all I want is you, please...I need you" He loved it when I begged.

He pressed his lips to mine in a heated kiss "Well let's see.._(Kiss)_..what I can do.._(Kiss)_..about that"

He stared to kiss his way down my flat stomach, stopping now and then to make love bites on my skin. He kissed his way down my right thigh and then he started to nip his way back up my inner thigh. He hooked his fingers into my panties, "These need to come off" he started to pull my panties down my smooth legs to reveal what he wanted, my now hot and very wet centre, "Nice to see you are ready for me" I couldn't help but giggle. He moved his head so he was in between my legs and then he stuck his tongue inside me.

That is when I screamed, he began to use his tongue to pleasure me, as he did this, I felt the world falling away, there was, no Oliver, no Hannah Montana, no stressful life and no blackmail. It was just me and him and sometimes I wanted it to stay that way.

I started to move my hips to the rhythm of his tongue. He then added two fingers inside me as he nibbled at my centre, just to give that extra feeling. I couldn't stop moaning as I felt myself coming closer to the edge.

"Oh God…feels so good…Don't stop…OHHH" I let out a long, low moan as I felt my orgasm hit, I rode it out, wave after pleasurable wave.

As I got my breath back, I felt him lick up my juices, and then he moved back up my body, which I realised was now covered in a layer of sweat. He pushed a strand of hair off my face and then kissed me hard so I could taste myself. Once he pulled away I felt him get of the bed and I could hear him take off his jeans and boxers and when I heard them hit the floor, he came back onto the bed, now as naked as me. I could feel his now hard member against my leg, I giggled.

"Why don't you untie me and take off this blindfold so I can return the favour to you" I knew he was smirking,

"Don't tell me you don't like being tied up and blindfolded?! Every other girl I have been with, certainly enjoyed it"

I laughed "I bet they did, but I thought you would want me to give you some 'attention' " He started to play with my long brown locks.

"No, I can wait, besides, tonight is about you"

"Why?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed the change in you" I sighed

"I just have alot on my mind" I smiled "But I'm sure with your help, I can forget all about it" He stopped playing with my hair.

"Well in that case…" He put his lips to mine and ended any convocation, while he started to stroke my breast softly with one hand, his other hand went back down to my centre and he started to stroke me there, getting me ready for what I knew was coming next.

I moaned into his mouth as I felt my body responding to his actions.

Another minute went by and he stopped stroking me, much to my disappointment. I let out a sad sigh which he chucked at. I felt him position himself at my entrance, "You ready for this babe?" I whispered back, my voice full of lust, "Do you even have to ask?"

And with that, he slammed into me, filled me, and at that moment, I felt whole.

He stared to thrust into me, hard and fast, all I could do was moan and move with him.

Soon I came, screaming out his name, but he continued at his pace, he must of seen the look I gave his though the blindfold, "Once…more" he said not breaking his stride. I tossed my head from side to side, "No… I can't" It was a lie; I could already feel it coming.

"Yes baby" he demanded as I felt him reach between us and start to stroke me again.

I couldn't stop the scream coming from throat as I went over the edge and this time, he went with me. I heard him shout out my name as I started to come back down to earth.

We both collapsed onto the bed, both breathless, both sweaty and both loved. He rested his head on my chest as we lied there, we stayed like that for a few minutes, until he pulled out of me, I sighed at the loss, as he reached up to untie my hands and then he gently removed the blindfold from my now sweaty forehead.

He then rolled next to me and I rested my head on his toned chest as we just lied there, both happy, or in my case happy but always slightly guilty, in each others arms.

"So, how was that for you?" He sat up at looked down at me with a smirk; I looked into his eyes and smiled "Great…Thank you" He started to stroke my hair "You're welcome, any time you need to 'forget' then just call…" I smiled "Or when you call me and then I have to do it and have no choice" We both laughed

"Yeah that sounds about right, now I don't know about you but I could really go for some sleep" We pulled the covers over us and got comfy.

I knew I should go, go back to Oliver, back to a normal life and doing the stuff I do all the time, but I didn't move, instead I felt sleep start to take over my body. He makes me feel like this, and he knows it. He knows how I feel, how I feel about my life and unlike everyone else, he helps me.

He makes me feel whole.

He makes me feel ashamed.

He gives me the excitement.

He gives me the Pain.

He is everything I hate.

He is everything I crave.

Rico is my guilty pleasure.

**

* * *

**

Ok I'm ready for the bad reviews lol but hey I just had to get this story out of my head!

**This is my first Hannah Montana fic and I support Moliver, & this will be a Moliver story. But I love Riley (Miley and Rico) Coz they are different!**

**Also Rico is only two years younger then Miley in this story, so hes 16 and in this story he is the same height/a little abit taller then her!!!**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 1 The Begining

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting on the sofa reading Popstar, it was some article about Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan and how they are secretly going out, honestly, just coz I went to a premier with him they print stuff like this, yes me and Jake are still good friends and see each other now and then but when we do, I'm forever reading about it in the next's days paper. I always laugh, it's not true, and everyone knows that 'Hannah' has a boyfriend.

Oliver has a secret identity too and his alter ego is Hannah's Boyfriend, Mike Standley. Speaking of Oliver…

I pressed the call button to my cell "Hey Oliver"

"Hey Babe, what you doin?"

"Reading about how Hannah and Jake are secretly going out" I heard him laugh

"Yeah I heard about that but everyone knows that 'Hannah' is really going out with 'Mike'"

I smiled "just like people know that Miley is going out with Oliver"

"The people don't lie"

I laughed "So when you coming home?" I looked at the clock at saw it was already 6pm

"I'll be home in 10"

"Ok see ya in a few"

I hung up the phone with a smile

Oh did I forget to mention that me and Oliver live together? Well we do, we moved in together last year when we were 17, we still live close to the beach and near my daddy's house

For Hannah Montana related stuff, not coz I want to be near him, please! I mean I love my dad but I don't need to live near him

We also live near Lilly's house, she's still at home, but she is looking for a place of her own, she's just not had much luck

Lilly comes over a lot; we still have Fridays nights together for a few movies

Well you know what they say…

Old habits die hard.

I walk into our bedroom and lie down, I have been working everyday this week, I'm working on a new Hannah album, don't get me wrong, I love being Hannah but sometimes it can really make a girl tired

I could feel myself dosing when I hear the front door slam shut, Oliver's home

I got up and walked out into the hall where I found Oliver walking towards me a small smile

I smiled as he pulled me into a kiss

"How was your day?" Oliver kept his arms round my waist

"I was in the recording studio all day so it's been ok but I'm a little tired"

"Lucky you, some of us can't have a day of school, so they have to go in and sit in on boring lessons were Miss Kunkle breaths down your neck all the time and gives you detentions"

"Awww I'm so sorry that I have been working so hard that I couldn't come in and hold your hand" I laughed as he pretended to be hurt, he pulled his arms away and stepped back

"So that's what you really think of me?! That I need you to hold my hand when Miss Kunkle is around?! Although I must admit, she is such a witch, when ever I turn round she's there and I think I saw a broomstick in the school parking lot today"

I laughed again

Oliver gave a questioning look "But then again it could belong to Amber or Ashley?"

I followed Oliver into the living room and sat down next to him, I rested my head on his chest and he put his arm round me "Oliver please, they are not witches, they are bitches"

"You are so right" We both laughed

"Are you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be in; I mean who wants to spend the day working on an album when you can spend it working on fractions and learning about Shakespeare or whatever?"

"Well when you put it like that" We both started laughing, yes I know its not really funny but sometimes we just laugh for the sake of it and its times like these which I wouldn't trade for anything

Oliver looked down at me with a smile which I happily returned

"Well I'm gonna start making dinner, pasta ok?"

He knows pasta's my favourite "Do you even have to ask?"

"Just making sure" My smile grew as he finished that sentence with a wink

I sat back down on the sofa and relaxed for a few minutes before I was disturbed by the tune to Fallen through playing, telling me that someone was calling me

I sat up and grabbed my phone, I sighed when I saw who it was…

"Hey Rico"

"You're alright toots?" I couldn't help but smile at the nickname he had given me a few years back

"What do you want?"

"Miley, I'm hurt; I can't just call to see how you are?" I smirked

"Rico when have you ever called me for a chat?"

"You got me their, ok fine, I'm not calling for a chat but I did call to ask you a question"

Great, this will be good…

"What?"

"What you doing tonight?"

I smiled "Why?"

"Coz I was thinking, seeing as you have a free night, you can come over"

"But you don't know if I have a free night or not"

"That's coz, now I'm not asking"

"Rico I have plans tonight, with Oliver"

"Well I guess you will have to take a rain check, and remember…secret"

I sighed "Fine I'll be there in 15 minutes"

I heard him chucked "I knew you would see it my way"

Even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help but smile "You are one _evil _little boy"

"No need to flatter me doll face"

The next thing I heard was the dialling tone

I walk into the kitchen to see Oliver serving up the pasta, I felt a pang of guilt strike me

Oliver turned to me with the plates "Hey just in time"

"Oliver…um…I have to go out for a few hours"

Oliver put the plates down "Why? Where are you going?"

"My dad just rang and said that they want me to go down to the studio and work on one of the songs I have recorded, some stuff still needs to be done and once that's done then I only have two more songs to do and then the albums finished, so I would rather get it done tonight…I'm sorry"

"Oh right…well…yeah, that's ok Hannah Montana stuff is important so go, I'll put your dinner in the microwave"

I gave him a small smile "Thanks, I'll be back in a few hours"

I walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips

I said bye one more time before I put on my coat and walked out the door into the cool night air and headed for Rico's apartment

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update **

**Anyway this is a intro to Miley's life so sorry if its abit short**

**Hope u all like this story, I ave a really good idea on what is going to happen so updates should be often!**

**And remember people this is a Moliver story!!!**


	3. Chapter 2 How It All Started

**Chapter 2**

I just got back from the studio; I had to go there straight from school

Its pretty late, Oliver will be in bed by now. God I wish was there with him

But I still have some paper work to do, some stuff for the new CD

I'm so tempted to put them down and go to sleep right here….

Halp hour had gone by and then I was finally done

I lied back on the sofa and closed my eyes, finally feeling relaxed, then…

My phone started to beep…

God I was going to kill who was ever texting me this late

I picked up my phone and pressed the button to read the message…

_**Thanks for a great night yesterday ;)**_

I had to let out a small laugh; it was Rico, no surprise

I bet you are all wondering how this blackmailing thing started, Right?

Well I guess I should tell you,

Ok here goes…

**(Start of Flashback)**

_I (as Hannah) had just sung my last__ song for the night and walked offstage_

_As I walked into my dressing room, I__ didn't see a boy walk around the corner with his phone in his hand_

"_**God I can't wait to get home" **_

_I pulled off my__ blonde wig and fluffed up my long brown hair_

"_**Gasp!"**_

_I turned round to see my door open__ but saw no one; I walked over and shut the door _

"_**That was odd, I could have sworn I heard something, must be my imagination" **_

_I__ got dressed and then went home _

**(End of Flashback)**

I didn't think anything of the noise at the time; I just thought it was me hearing things

But of course it wasn't

You all know it was Rico

Well on with the story…

**Sorry for the long wait but read on for the next chapter!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3 Rico say WHAT!

**Chapter 3**

**(Flashback)**

(I was still living with my dad at this time & me and Oliver had only been dating for just under a year)

_The next morning I woke up and done everything that I normally did on a Saturday morning, got dressed, had breakfast, brushed my teeth and hair and so on…_

_Little did I know what was lying ahead for me that day._

_I was meeting Oliver at Rico's for a date._

_As I walked to the bar I saw that Oliver wasn't there yet _

_I sat down on the stool and waited for a few minutes before I heard my phone beeping telling me I had a text_

_It was from Oliver, he said he was running late due to traffic but should be there in a few minutes _

_As I was waiting, my brother Jackson came over_

"_**Awww has little Miley been stood up?" **_

"_**Shut up Jackson, as least I have a boyfriend"**_

"_**Look just coz I don't have girlfriend at the moment, doesn't mean I can't get one"**_

_I rolled my eyes _"_**Whatever, can you bother someone else so I can wait for Oliver in peace?"**_

_Jackson walked away but not before saying _"_**Dumped" **_

_God sometimes I wish I was an only child!_

_Brothers are so annoying. Oh and speaking off annoying, here comes Rico_

"_**Aright toots"**_

_He gave me a flirty smile_

"_**What do you want Rico?"**_

"_**I want to talk to you"**_

_I looked and saw Oliver walking down the beach_

"_**Sorry**_ _**but I'm busy"**_ _I got up from the stool and started to walk to Oliver, who hadn't seen me yet_

"_**Ok I guess we can talk later then, Hannah"**_

_I spun round _"_**What did you call me?!"**_

_Rico smirked _"_**I knew that would get your attention, walk with me"**_

_Rico pointed to a small area away from the beach and started walking; all I could do was follow _

_Once we were out of hearing distance, I turned to Rico_

"_**Ok what is this all about?" **_

"_**Don't play dumb with me Miley, I know your not 'that' stupid, you know exactly what this is about, I know your little secret"**_

"_**What secret?"**__ I acted as if I had no clue about what he was saying...but I knew it wasn't working_

"_**I know that you're Hannah Montana"**_

_My eyes felt as if they were going to pop right out of my head and I thought my jaw was gonna drop off_

"_**Rico say WHAT!?"**_

_Rico pulled out his phone _"_**Don't even try to deny it, I saw it with my own eyes and I have it all on here" **__He raised his phone and pressed a button_

_As I looked at his screen, I felt my whole world come crashing down, it was a video of me taking off the blonde wig, it was from last night's concert_

_I grabbed his phone and quickly deleted the video_

"_**HA! Now you have nothing to prove it!"**_

_Rico laughed _"_**Do you really think I would show you that video before I made copies?"**_

"_**Cop...Copies!"**_

"_**All 50 of them"**_

"_**You made 50 copies!?" **__I took at a step towards him_

"_**Yep, and I plan to use them to my advantage"**_

_I felt my fists close together_

"_**What do you want?"**_

_Rico smiled even more, but it wasn't a nice one_

"_**Now we are getting somewhere"**_

"_**What the hell do you want Rico!?"**_

"_**I want…you"**_

_I stared at him _

(He was nearly at tall as me)

_Completely shocked_

_I gulped _"_**What do you mean?" **_

"_**You heard, I want you, all of you"**_

_I was disgusted_

"_**You're a sick pervert Rico, your only 14!"**_

"_**And? That's not stopped me before"**_

_My eyebrows frowned_

"_**You mean…you've had…em..."**_

"_**Sex" **__He finished simply_

_I nodded_

"_**Of course, when you have a reputation like mine, it kinda comes with it"**_

"_**Rico I can't and will not sleep with you!"**_

_Rico folded his arms _

"_**Then this video makes the front page, all over the world"**_

"_**You wouldn't"**_

"_**I would"**_

_I gulped again_

"_**But I have a boyfriend, I'm with Oliver"**_

"_**Were along the lines did I say that he has to know?!"**_

_I could feel tears coming to my eyes_

"_**Tell ya what, because I'm such a nice person, I'll let you sleep with Oliver, so that I don't end up being your 'first'"**_

_I was so shocked that no words could come out of mouth_

_I then heard my phone beep_

_I took it out of my pocket and read the message, it was Oliver asking were I was_

"_**Awww that the boyfriend?"**_

_I had tears coming down my face_

"_**Rico please don't do this to me"**_

"_**Sorry but you don't have a choice, you either do as I say or everyone is gonna know that Hannah is really you"**_

_I started to shake my head as tears leaked out my eyes_

"_**What's it gonna be?"**_

_I looked up at him_

"_**When do you want me to come over?"**_

"_**That's better, I'll text you"**_

_Rico stared to walk away but then turned back round_

"_**And remember, do it with Oliver first, because I**_ _**don't want me being your first, on 'your' shoulders"**_

_I stood there crying as Rico walked out of sight_

_Then I got another text, it was from Oliver…_

**(End of Flashback)**


	5. Chapter 4 Miley&Oliver's First Time

**Right, im sure no one will even remember this story lol**

**I havent updated this since like november, 2007. But i have now decided that i am deff going to start this story up again! ****I really loved this story idea and i still do!!!**

**The first 2 main chapters have been looked over & changed alittle bit so u might want to re-read them but the opening chapter has stayed the same. **

**_Its time to bring this story back to life =D_**

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 (Flashback)**

I slowly opened my eyes to see the bright afternoon sun shinning in through my window

I raised my hand and rubbed my eyes which were sore from all the crying I had done that day. I had started crying the moment I got home, I couldn't go through with my date with Oliver, not after what happened…

After what Rico had said to me

After Rico had left I went back to the beach and saw Oliver sitting there, but I told him that I wasn't feeling well, I knew he didn't fully believe me but he accepted it

I must have fallen asleep not to long ago

I sat up and realized I had been hugging Maxxie, he was a small brown bear that was holding a red heart that read' I love you' Oliver had given him to me as a present last Christmas

I smiled when I thought back to it, it was only a small gift but it meant the world to me

I got up and walked over to my full length mirror, my eyes were red and puffy from crying and my face was very pale

I went into my bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face, it didn't wash away the pain or the guilt I knew I would soon have

I put a quick brush through my tangled hair and then stared into the mirror, what was I getting myself into...

I walked back into my room and froze; Oliver was sitting on my bed

"Oliver what are you doing here?"

Oliver got up and walked over to me

"I was worried about you, you looked really upset earlier"

"How did you get in?"

"Jackson let me and said him and your dad were going out for an hour or so"

I forced a smile "Well I'm fine now so you don't need to worry"

Oliver gave me a look "Miley please don't lie to me, I know you well enough to know that there's something wrong, now what is it?"

"I told you its nothing...really"

Oliver took and held my and my hand "Miles...you baled on our date and now your lying, something is wrong, please tell what it is"

I snatched my hand away and started to shout at him "For gods sake I'm ok! The only thing that's wrong with me is you! You and your stupid questions! Why can't you take a hint and see that I want to be on my own!" Oliver looked really hurt, oh god, I felt my heart break at the sight, and it was me that caused him that pain.

"Fine! I'll leave you to yourself then" Oliver turned to the door and stared to walk out but I ran in front of him

"Wait Oliver! Please don't go! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm just having a really bad day and I'm just letting my anger out on you....but I didn't mean it, I swear!"

By this point I was crying, Oliver sighed and pulled me into a warm hug, god it felt good. Oliver pulled away and led me to the bed and sat us down.

"Miley you know you can tell me anything, tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help" I gave him a small smile "I know, but I would rather keep this to myself, please...just for now"

Oliver kissed me softly "Ok"

I gave him another smile and kissed him, but this time I deepened it. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and immediately felt his moving against mine.

It started out slow but soon it became more passionate. I could feel Oliver's hands rubbing softly on my waist; I got up and sat back down on his lap, all without breaking the kiss.

Me and Oliver had done this before, but I knew that I had to go further, I started to pull Oliver's shirt up, but Oliver pulled away

"What's wrong?"

"Miley are you sure you know what your doing? I mean...if this is going where I think its going, then...are you sure?"

I smiled "Oliver, I love you, I really love and I'm ready to take our relationship to the next step, but I understand if your not..." I was cut off by Oliver kissing me "I love you too Miley"

I smiled, but this time, I meant it. I started to pull his shirt up again, and this time he let me. Once his shirt was off I could feel him running his hands up my top until that too, joined his on the floor.

I put my hands around his neck and started to lightly play with his hair, while his hands went down to my jeans, he undone the button and unzipped the zip.

Oliver gently flipped us over so he was lying on top of me, he started to kiss my neck and down my stomach. Oliver pulled off my jeans and quickly took off his own; he moved back on top of me and kissed me again.

We both moaned as our nearly naked bodies touched, Oliver reached around my back and undone the clasp to my bra, he gently pulled it off me and then hooked his fingers into my underwear and then gently pulled them down.

I started to blush when he stared down at me. "What?"

"I just can't believe how beautiful you are"

I blushed again and he gave me a soft, tender kiss "Your amazing!"

I smiled and leant up to kiss him again, Oliver then started to kiss his way down my neck and onto my breasts. I moaned loudly when he took one into his mouth, and I arched my back when he bite down on my nipple. My hands found their way into his hair, he moved his hand down my body.

I let out a moan as Oliver started to rub me, I bite my lip as he slide 2 fingers into me and started to slowly move them in and out.

I rocked my hips slightly "Ummmm Oliver"

Oliver removed his fingers after a few minutes and I let out a disapointed whimper. He went to remove his boxers but i covered his hands with mine "No...let me"

I slowly pulled his boxers down and took them off , my eyes went wide as I saw 'him' for the first time. He was big...really big. I bit my lip as I felt the nerves settling in. Oliver put his hand on my cheek and rubbed it softly "Don't worry I'll be gentle, I promise"

I nodded slightly, still nervous, he started to kiss me but I pulled back "Oliver, do you have a...you know, a..." I blushed as I found I was shy at saying the word 'condom'. Oliver smiled and nodded. He reached down and picked up his jeans and got out his wallet, and pulled out a condom from one of the pockets. He quickly opened it and put it on as I moved back on the bed and rested my head on the pillows as I opened my legs slightly. Oliver moved in between them, kissed me softly and said...

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

_No, but I have to do this._

"Yes Oliver, I'm ready, all I want is you"

Oliver smiled and started to kiss me again, then I felt him start to push into me, I prepared myself for the pain.

I dug my nails into his back and my eyes closed tight as he pushed in even more, it hurt...alot! God I had never felt pain like this before, I felt like I was being torn in two. Tears rolled down the sides of my face as he pushed in all the way. I let out a whimper, which was lost in his mouth.

He pulled away and looked down at me "Are you ok?"

I nodded slowly "It just hurts, alot." "Do you want to stop"

I opened my eyes "No but could we stay like this for a few secs?" Oliver nodded and then started to kiss my neck and jaw, trying to get me to not think about the pain. After a few minutes, Oliver pulled back "Miles, i need to move"

"Its ok, it doesn't hurt so much now" My grip on his back had softened but I knew I had left marks that would be there for a good few days.

Oliver pulled out and then slowly pushed back in again, we both goaned. Oliver done this slowly at first but soon started to speed up, with every thrust, the pain became less and the pleasure built and soon I started to move in rhythm with him as I felt my stomach start to tingle.

"Oh god Oliver, don't stop!" Oliver moved faster, both of our breathing quickened and the tingle in my stomach was building so high that I thought I was gonna explode at any moment! I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to go in deeper.

"O..Oliver...ummm...I think...I think I'm gonna...I...I can't hold..."

"Just let yourself go baby"

Oliver thrusted into me hard and that sent me over the edge and I felt my first orgasm hit me. I screamed out Oliver's name and I heard him shout out mine as he came with me. He collasped on top of me, we were both breathing heavliy and my legs fell against the bed. Oliver pulled out of me and gently rolled us on our sides. He quickly got rid of the condom and pulled me close to him, I rested my head on his chest, we stayed in silence for a few moments before Oliver spoke up...

"That was perfect"

I smiled "Yeah, it was"

Oliver pulled the blankets over us and I snuggled up to his as he put his arms around my waist.

"I love you Miley"

I hugged him tighter "I love you too Oliver"

I closed my eyes andtook a deep breath, I bite my lip as I suddenly thought of Rico. How was I gonna get through this? I looked up at Oliver, he was sound asleep. Sleep sounded good to me, I closed my eyes again.

I wasn't going to let Rico ruin this moment for me. This was mine and Oliver's time.

Soon I was asleep and I had no idea that in just 2 days time, I would get the call from Rico...

* * *

**Yes! I finally got this chapter up :)**

**Your thoughts on this chapter? Did u love it? Hate it? I wanna know lol**

**From now on I am only working on this story as the story i was working on b4 is now complete so i promise i'm gonna try and update asap and not be lazy lol just keep sending me reviews to remind me to keep writing lol it gets me going :p**

**I already have the next 2 chapters finished!**

**So i hope u all enjoy this story, its for open minded people & people who can handle reading a story with dark themes!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 5 Only The Begining

**Again I am so sorry for the late update. For Miley's outfit in this chapter, just picture her how she is in the 'Fly On The Wall' music video & I picture Chef Paolo from 'The Suite Life of Zack & Cody' playing the chef. **

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 (Flashback)

I remember when I got 'that call'. It was 2 days after me and Oliver had slept together, before the phone call, I'd been happy, really happy.

I'd spent most of my time with Oliver, and no, not like that...Well, maybe just that 1 other time.

But anyways we were just so happy. Lilly knew straight way, which in my opinion, is a little weird. But she said she could tell by the way we were around each other. I almost forgot about Rico, until he called.

I was to go to his house, or should I say mansion, at 7pm the next day. I felt sick when I went to bed that night, hardly slept and felt even worse when I woke up. At one point I was actually sick.

When the time finally came, I drove to his place and for a moment I was breathless.

Rico's home was beautiful, you could tell that they were filthy rich and loved to show it.

I walked slowly to the front door, wanting nothing more then to turn around and leave. But I had to keep my secret safe. So I took a deep breath and then rung the doorbell.

I waited for a few moments, praying that there was no one home, but I didn't have that kinda luck.

The door open to reveal Rico, looking quite presentable in his light green shirt and black jeans. But that didn't take away the fact that this was just sick.

"Hi ya toots, looking beautiful tonight"

I quickly looked down at my outfit, I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black boots, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. Plain. I didn't want to look beautiful, I wanted to look the opposite.

I didn't know what to say back so I forced a small smile.

"Nervous toots? Don't worry, all the ladies are like that at first"

_God was he for real?_

Rico opened the door wider to invite me in, I took another breath. _Got to keep my secret safe._

I walked past Rico and into the house and wow, it was even more beautiful on the inside. Ok now I can see why Rico loves to brag. I think if I had a house like this then I would brag too, just in a more modest way.

I heard the door close and Rico came round to stand in front of me.

"Like the house?" He must have seen the look on my face.

I nodded and spoke for the first time "It's...beautiful!"

Rico seemed to be please as he had a satisfied look on his face. But the next thing he done made me jump back in shock.

"What are you doing?" Rico had walked behind me and started to take my jacket off.

"Trying to take your coat so it can be hung up" He said it as if it was the most naturalist thing in the world. And yes, it was, but it didn't feel right in this situation.

"Oh..." I slipped it off and handed it to Rico.

"Clarice!"

A reasonably young and small women with black hair rushed in. "Yes sir?" Rico handed her my jacket and said "Hang this up"

Clarice nodded "Yes sir" She looked over at me, looked me up and down and then gave me a look of pity, I didn't like it.

"Clarice! Sometime tonight would be nice!" The women was quick to mumble an apology and then rushed off.

"Would you like something to drink?" I looked back at Rico. "What?" He gave me a small smile. "Would you like something to drink?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, here I am in his house because he's forced me to be here, wanting to have sex with me, just because he knows I'm Hannah Montana, and he is offering me a drink? I don't get it, it's like he's changed his mind or something, which I highly doubt! I nodded, deciding to see where this was going. I followed him into the kitchen where a chef and two of his staff were working.

"What do want toots?"

I looked around and saw that one of the workers was making fresh orange juice.

"Erm...Could I have a glass of orange?" I couldn't believe how small my voice sounded. Rico clicked his fingers to get the chef's attention, which of course it did.

"Yes Master Rico, what can I get for you and your little friend?"

Little? God did I have the urge to say 'Me little? Have you seen your 'master'?' But I stayed quite.

"Two glasses of orange juice"

"Right away" He then started to shout orders at his staff to make the juice. I looked at Rico, his eyes found mine and he winked at me. I had never felt so small before, Rico had such power over everyone, which I guess he would, seeing as they work for his family. But it was a different kind of power, they feared but also respected him. And I could see the looks they were all giving me.

When they gave us our drinks, Rico walked out, I followed but not before looking back at the chefs once more, and again, I didn't like the looks on their faces.

Rico lead me back to the main hall and went and stood on the first step of his very long spiral staircase, he turned back to me.

"Would you care to go upstairs?" _No, I would not!_

"Su..Sure"

I really didn't get him, this is the nicest I've ever seen him, and seeing as he wants us to go upstairs, he hadn't changed his mind. So now that only means one thing, he's up to something. I followed him up two flights of stairs before he lead me to him room. He opened the door and walked in, I slowly followed.

I looked around his room, it was quite clean, for a boy. I watched Rico sit on the edge of his bed and he drank some of his orange juice. He looked over at me.

"You not drinking your juice?"

I looked down at my drink and quickly took a sip. When I looked back up Rico was still watching me, he motioned for me to come over, I slowly walked forward and sat down next to him.

"So, do you like the house?" I nodded " Yes, its beautiful" He smiled "It's not the only thing"

I looked at him and he was still wearing a small smile. I forced one back.

"...Thanks"

Rico took some more of his juice before carrying on.

"I mean it Miley, you always have been, ever since I first saw you I knew there was something about you..."

I couldn't take it any more.

"Ok Rico, what sick game are you trying to play? You have never been this nice to anyone, I don't think you even know what the word means, so just drop the act!"

By now we were both standing, our drinks on his desk. As I stared at Rico, I saw something about him change, and I knew it wasn't a good thing.

"OK Miley, if this is how you want it, then fine. I was only trying to make this a little more easier for you but it seems you don't want it that way"

I started to become a little scared by his choice of words.

"Now, if you want me to keep this little 'Hannah' secret of yours then you're gonna have to cooperate with me"

Rico lent in and kissed me hard. I felt sick. I tired to refuse his access but he forced his tongue into my mouth. This was wrong. His hands were working their way up my top, lifting it up. He pulled away.

"Take if off"

I could feel my cheeks becoming warm as I removed my top and he stared at my chest. He ordered me to lie down, as I done this, I watched him as he removed his shirt and I was surprised to see a toned chest. Rico had definitely been working out recently. He made his way back over to me and moved so he was on top of me.

"Don't worry Miley, your gonna love this, I promise"

He then quickly kissed my lips and then started to work his way down to my breasts. He reached his hand around me and undone the clasp to my bra, and he gently removed it. My cheeks were now burning, I shut my eyes, trying to keep the tears in.

"Now toots, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I felt his lips and tongue on my breasts. I bit my lip when his tongue flicked over my nipple.

This couldn't be real, but it felt...good.

I could feel my body reacting to his actions. I felt disgusted. He started going lower, when he got to my jeans, he undone the button and pulled them off. I was shaking with fear and dread. More tears came down as he pulled off my underwear, I kept my eyes shut, I didn't want to see the look on his face as his eyes went up and down my naked body.

"Open your eyes" I couldn't. "Miley, look at me!" His voice was firmer but still held a gentle tone. I slowly looked up at him and saw he held a small smile.

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of, you know? And this next part, I'm gonna make it worth your while"

Rico then leant back down at started to kiss my thigh, and was working his way up, spreading my legs as he did so.

"_Got to keep my secret safe, got to keep my secret safe..."_

My breath got caught in my throat when he kissed me, as he let his tongue slide over me, I bit back another moan. I felt dirty. My body was actually enjoying this!

Suddenly he bit down on me and I let a low moan escape my lips. As he continued to bite and suck on me, I could feel myself becoming wet. Another moan escaped as I felt the pleasure building up in my stomach.

My eyes were squeezed shut, my hands fisted the bed sheets as I tried to push the pleasure away, it wasn't working. My back arched off the bed as he added 2 fingers into me, by the time he added a 3rd, I was close. The pressure was too strong to push away, I was about to break.

Rico knowing this, pulled away. Only for him to trust himself deep inside me. That one trust was all it took to send me over the edge. I cried out. Tears were coming down my face as i rode out my orgasm, I felt so ashamed. As I felt myself coming back down, I felt Rico trust a few more times before he joined me, moaning out my name.

Rico pulled out and rolled onto his back next to me, after a few minutes all you could hear was our heavy breathing, until he broke the silence.

"Now, was that really so hard?" I could tell that he was smirking.

When I got home that night, I cried myself to sleep, knowing that this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 6 My Burden To Bare

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX & SELF HARM!**

_Italic: Past_

Normal: Present

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

It was a numbness, a numbness that would never leave.

I'm sitting here on the floor of my bathroom, or should I say our bathroom. I never thought I could do this, I always thought I wouldn't have the guts to do it. But here I am...

When you look at me, you see a girl with a big smile and a happy life. That's a lie, there are things that you don't know about me. I can lie through my teeth to the guy I love and look him in the eyes while doing it. I can walk out the front door without looking back, I can go to 'him' without a second thought.

But it's afterwards that the guilt seeps in, and that guilt turns into a numbness.

That's why I sit here now, with one arm outstretched in front of me, clutching a razor with my other hand. I know its wrong, I know I shouldn't do it. But I can't help it.

I bring the blade to my skin and I thought back to the night I'd first done it. I'd done it the night I'd been at Rico's, but he hadn't called, I'd gone out of my own free will. I needed something, something only he could give me.

_I'd gone to him after I'd had my first real fight with Oliver, I barely remember what it was about. When I got to Rico's, he already had another girl round, blonde, but I didn't care._

"_Get out" The blonde stood up "Excuse me?"_

"_GET OUT!"_

_The girl quickly fled the room. Rico stood up and walked over to me._

"_Now toots, if you wanted to see me, a phone call would have been nice"_

_He wore the biggest smirk. I hated it._

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks...

_I pulled Rico into a fierce kiss, I didn't want to talk, I needed him, I...I wanted him._

I pushed the blade harder, I felt it break the skin...

_In a blurred haste, I remember we got to his bedroom, shedding our clothes along the way. Once all the barriers were gone, he pushed me onto the bed, I barely gave him time to put protection on, before I flipped him over and straddled him._

I dragged the razor across my wrist as the memory filled me...

_We moaned when he entered me, I'd never been on top before, but I soon found a good rhythm and I picked up the pace._

I moved the razor over and started to make a new cut, I could feel the blood running down my arm. It felt good...

_I could hear Rico moaning, as well as myself. I knew neither of us were going to last much longer, I could feel my climax building._

The pain in my arm felt good, it made me feel in control for once, I felt alive...

"_**Rico!"** I screamed out his name and I vaguely heard him shout mine as we both went over the edge. I collapsed on top of him._

For a few seconds, the numbness was gone, these were the moments I craved...

_After I'd rolled off him, and as we tried to get our breaths back, it was only at his words that I'd realised what I'd done._

"**Well, this changes things."**

I put the razor down and stared at my work, the numbness was seeping back in.

After I'd left Rico's, I felt sick, I had gone to him all on my own, all because I'd had that fight with Oliver. What made me feel even worse, was when I got home, Oliver had cooked me dinner and told me he was sorry, I could barely look at him.

The numbness has been with me ever since, and I've been cutting myself since that night.

Neither Oliver or Rico know, no one knows and that's how it's going to stay. It's going to be my burden to bare, my dirty little secret.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was quite good but thats for you to decide lol :P**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
